Our Love Is Like Your Frost
by Dragonrose2000
Summary: When you die saving a loved one, most would think you would just die, right? Not in this world. Reader finds themselves turned into a guardian and falling in love with none other than Jack Frost himself. Discovering their center and defeating the enemy.
1. Black Oblivion

"Run! Run!" Your parents yell at you, but your legs won't move.

A wanted murderer was pointing a gun at your parent's heads.

"Run!" Your parents yell frantically.

Your brain finally decided to work properly and you run to your younger brother's room. "(B/n) wake up. Come on (b/n) we have to leave!" you tell him.

Your brother wakes up looking really sleepy. So you pick him up and run downstairs. On your way out the door you grab your cell phone and your brother's coat. You hastily put (b/n)'s coat on him and then continue running. When you were about a mile away from your home you heard two gun shots. Tears were streaming down your face, but you kept running.

~Time Skip~

You didn't know how long you'd been running through the forest, but you knew that the murderer was following you. That's when you found a frozen lake. Your brother was awake now so you set him down he ran towards the woods you were about to call after him after he disappeared from view but that's when the murderer arrived. You looked behind yourself quickly determining whether or not the ice was thick enough. The murderer was nearing just enough so that you just stepped out on the ice. You were praying that your brother would stay in the woods away from harm. You skated out further away from the edge. Once you were far enough you pulled out your phone and dialed 911. After very quickly stating your name, what happened, and described your location they said they'd come soon. The murderer had just arrived at the edge of the lake eyeing you and the phone in your hand.

You waved the phone around as if you were saying, 'I called the police, what you gonna do about it'.

He just stepped out onto the ice and pulled out his gun and aimed at your head. He pulled the trigger, and you flinched away. He did this twice more. Then you heard cracking, he seemed to have heard it too because he lowered the gun and looked around. Then you realized the cracking was coming from under you, but to make matters was your brother decided to come out of the forest.

"(Y/n)." He said in a scared tone.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." You said calmly.

'Crack' 'crack'. You worriedly looked down to see the ice cracking even more. Then the murderer decided to start shooting again. Except this time he was aiming at your legs.

'Bad choice' you thought to yourself.

The murderer seemed to have forgotten he was standing on the ice too. He kept firing and you kept dodging which kept making the ice crack. 'Just a little more of this,' you thought to yourself. The cracks finally reached under the murderer's feet.

'Finally' you thought.

Then the murderer fired again but he missed completely and hit the ice. 'Crack' 'Crack'. The ice completely cracked and made its way towards you and toward unknowing murderer. He had started to laugh at his "success", until he fell through the ice. Your brother who had come out from again smiled at you. You smiled back and took a step towards him then, "splash".

"(Y/n)!" your brother called as you fell through the ice. You immediately tried desperately to claw your way back to the surface, but failed. You quickly lost oxygen and then just floated down to the bottom of the lake. The last of the oxygen floated away from you in bubbles. You watched them through eyes that were failing until it was all just black.


	2. A New Guardian

~ Jack's POV ~

I look out at the frozen water of the lake as police officers are trying, but failing at retrieving the body of the girl who fell through the ice.

I just stand there letting one thought echo through my head, 'It was my fault'.

Soon I hear the calming voice of the man in the moon.

"It is not your fault Jack."

"But it is my fault!" I emphasize on the word my. "I should have made the ice thicker, I should have done something!" I all but screamed at Manny.

"But Jack, you forget something. (Y/n) did not die just any death, she died protecting her brother. She died a guardian, Jack. She _is_ a guardian."

My eyes widen in realization, Manny's right.

"Jack, help her when her time comes to rise. The guardians must not fall jack. Remember that." Manny's voice faded and I sat there think his words over and waiting.

I waited for hours and the police officers finally left. I floated away from where I had been sitting to the middle of the lake, exactly where (y/n) fell.

'Help her rise when her time comes' I remember.

"Help her rise." I say thoughtfully. I gently break the ice with ease and see the girl's body. It was resting peacefully on the bottom of the lake. I remove my blue hoodie and set my staff down and take a deep breath.

I jump into the water and swim towards the bottom. It didn't take long to reach the bottom and when I'm close enough to see her features it takes my breath away. She has beautiful (h/l) (h/c) hair. Her skin a beautiful (s/c) color. I wondered what color her eyes are? I realized I should probably bring this breath taking new guardian to the surface. I pick her up gently, carrying her bridal style and swim to the surface. I set her down carefully and wait for this beautiful new guardian to awaken. I put my hoodie back on and collect my staff. Then sit there watching her as the time passed, just waiting.


	3. Meeting The Guardians

You slowly felt that you were no longer encased in darkness. Slowly you open your (e/c) eyes and look around.

Then your eyes came to rest on a sleeping figure about a yard away. What was interesting was that he had snowy white hair and he was completely bare foot. The next thing you notice is that a rather unusual looking staff was laying in his grasp. It looked like a shepherd's staff almost, but before you could look at this unusual some more his eyes opened. You quickly scrambled back in shock. He sat up brushing his hair out of his eyes then turned to look at you. You both just sat there looking into the other's eyes for what seemed like eternity.

Then he broke the silence, "Um…. Hi…" he said.

"Hi…" you replied somewhat breathily. "Where am I?" you questioned him.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked. You thought for a moment then shook your head.

"You fell through the ice a few hours ago." The teen told you.

"Oh." You said.

"Then how am I alive?" you inquired.

The teen replied, "I'm going to take you to a place where you'll find your answers."

He stood up and offered a hand to you.

After helping you up he then says, "O h, if you're wondering, my name's Jack, Jack Frost."

He flashed a toothy grin in your direction making you blush. You were a little suspicious as to whether or not he was _The _Jack Frost, but at the moment you were crazy enough to believe him. He then beckoned you toward him.

He wrapped an arm around your waist which made you blush again and then he said, "Hold on," while grinning like mad.

Then a sharp wind enveloped the two of you making your hair blow into your face. When you moved your hair off your face you realized you couldn't feel anything under your feet. You looked down hesitantly. That's when your hunch came true. You were flying. You looked towards jack in amazement.

"Oh my god…." Was all that you said.

He just smiled at you. You two flew for a while until a castle like building in the middle of nowhere came into view and you looked at Jack for an explanation.

He only said, "You'll find out why we're here after you meet a few people."

You nodded then looked back at the sight taking in all of its features. You soon arrived and entered the building. Inside was what looked to be some sort of a toy factory, but what you couldn't understand was why it was in the middle of nowhere.

Then you saw some sort of hairy beast and all these pointy things and you exclaimed, "Holy crap! J-Jack what are those?!"

He looked amused and said, "Well the huge fury things are Yetis, oh hey Phil, and the pointed little creatures are elves."

"Ok then." You said.

You kept looking around in awe of the entire place until Jack said, "I think it's time you meet a few special people.

Jack lead you further into the factory until you were standing in front of a humongous globe full of sparkling little lights.

That's when a very large man with a very heavy Russian accent said, "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Hey North, I think you should meet someone." Jack said enthusiastically.

"You brought a human here?!" North said.

"No, actually she's a guardian." Jack said

"What?"

"Manny made her a guardian."

"The question is why." North said contemplatively.

"Bunny! Tooth! Sandy!" North yelled. After North yelled, two figures appeared.

"Where's Sandy?" North said.

Then two elves came in pushing a small golden man who was sleeping.

Then North pointed to a flying woman covered in iridescent feathers, "This is Tooth. She might be better known to you as the tooth fairy."

"Hi!" Tooth said enthusiastically. "I think we're going to be really good friends, it's going to be so nice to have another girl around." She said happily.

North then introduced the bunny, though frankly he looked like a kangaroo to you.

"This is Bunny. He's the Easter bunny."

"Hello mate." He said in an Australian accent, which sealed the deal for you.

"Are you sure he's not a kangaroo?" You asked innocently. Jack fell to the ground laughing.

"I am NOT a kangaroo, mate! I'm a BUNNY!" he said irritably.

"Go paint some eggs bunny." Jack said as Bunny huffed off.

Finally North introduced you to the snoring little man.

"This is Sandy. Sandy? Sandy?! Wake up!"

The little man awoke upon hearing north yell. He looked up to see you and waved. Then a smiley face appeared over his head and then he walked away towards a group of elves.

"Welcome to the Guardians (y/n)."


	4. Learning

You just continue staring at Sandy playfully who was arguing with the elves about egg-nog.

Then Jack said, "(Y/n)?"

"Hmm?" you reply.

"I-I was wondering i-if I could take you somewhere." You sensed his nervousness.

"Sure." You said smiling at him.

~ Time Skip ~

Jack had blindfolded you before leaving the factory.

You had been flying for a while when you asked, "Jack, Where are we going?" you said in a whiney little kid voice just for fun.

"Somewhere special." He replied.

The next 5 minutes passed and then you felt snow under your feet. Jack took the blindfold off. You let your eyes adjust to the light before beholding the sight before you. You stood before a beautiful frozen lake covered in spiraled frost patterns.

"This is where it started." Jack said quietly.

"Where what started?" you asked gently.

Jack sighed. "Where my story starts." He said.

For the next hour or so, Jack tells you about the part of his life before he was a guardian. About his sister and about how after 300 years a child finally sees him. This is where you interrupt him.

"Who would this child be?" you asked curiously.

"His name is Jamie." Jack said

"Can I meet him?" You ask.

"Yeah, I think he would be thrilled to meet you." Jack said.

"Really?!" you say enthusiastically.

"Mm hm." Jack said. "Why don't I take you to meet him now? How does that sound?"

"Woo hoo!" You shouted excitedly. Jack was silent. "What?" You asked.

You looked down. You were about a foot off the ground. You were floating! But if you could float you could…! Experimentally you kicked off from the ground. You flew around the lake in pure joy. Then you lost your balance, you started falling towards the ground, but right when you when you thought you were going to crash you didn't. You opened your eyes seeing blue fabric. You look up and see Jack. You both were just staring into the other's eyes. Then you both seemed to realize that Jack is holding you very close to his body, bridal style to be exact. You both blush and he sets you down clearing his throat and looking away.

"Um…. Why don't we go see Jamie now?" Jack said.

"Yeah." you replied.

~ Time skip ~

Jack led you to Jamie's house. Jack looked in a window then tapped on the glass. A small boy who looked to be 10 or 11 was standing in the room. He had brownish-hazel nut colored hair and soft, bright brown eyes. When the child looked out his window and saw Jack his face lit up in an excited smile. He ran to the widow and opened it quickly opened it.

"Jack! What are you doing here?!" The child asked.

"Well I thought you should meet the newest guardian." Jack said. Jack stepped aside allowing the child to see you.

"Hi…" You said in a friendly, but nervous voice.

The boy smiled adorably at you.

"Jamie, meet (y/n). (Y/n), meet Jamie." Jack said introducing the two of you to each other.

Jamie looked curiously at you and asked, "How'd you become a guardian?"

"I fell through a frozen lake, but I died saving my brother." You said.

"Oh." Jamie said. "I'm sorry."

Then he walked up and hugged you. You weren't expecting to be hugged so it took you a second for you to hug him back.

"Jamie! Breakfast!" A woman who you guessed was his mother called to him.

"Sorry Jack I gotta go. Bye!" He said waving to Jack.

"Bye Jamie." Jack said waving back to him.

He then turned to you and said, "So whatta ya think?"

"He's absolutely adorable. He looks like he believes in you a lot. I can see why he's your favorite kid."

"Wha-what?!" Jack stuttered. "He's not my-"

"Jack…" You say in a playfully threatening tone.

Jack sighed. "Okay, he's my favorite, but don't tell North. Okay?"

You replied by crossing an X over your heart. You both flew back to North's factory. When you walked in you were met by North.

"Jack, do you mind if I borrow (Y/n) from you for a moment.

Without waiting for an answer North tells you to follow him and you obey. He leads you to 1 of the many rooms in his factory. After you follow him in the door closes behind you with a loud slam and a complex looking lock sets into place.

"It's time to get down to business. Who are you (y/n)? What is your center? Hmm." He says thoughtfully.

"M-my what?" You say confused.

North then walks over to a shelf and picks up something. "This is how you see me. No?" he says while showing you a wooden doll painted like him. "Very big, intimidating, but if you get to know me a little, well go on." You open the doll to see another.

"You're jolly?" You guess.

"But not just jolly! I am also mysterious, and fearless, and caring, and at my center…?"

"There's a tiny, creepy, little wooden baby."

"No! Look closer! What do you see?"

"You have big eyes."

"Yes! _Big_ eyes, very big, because they're full of wonder. That is my center; it is what I was born with. Eyes that have only seen the wonder in everything. Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air. This wonder is what I put into the world! And what I protect in children. It is what makes me a guardian, it is my center. What is yours?"

"Um… I don't know."

North folds your hand around the tiny wooden baby. "You will find it. You will find you center. I can feel it, in my belly."


	5. Confession

~ Later That Night ~

You were sleeping peacefully in one of the countless rooms in North's factory, but then something felt off or different. You felt….warmer? You open your (e/c) eyes and turn around to come face to face with none other than Jack. You nearly screamed half to death but instead bit down on your tongue causing you to yelp in pain, which then alerted Jack. Jack sat up abruptly waving his staff around. Then he notices you sitting beside him holding your tongue out and poking it.

"Is something wrong with your tongue (y/n)?" Jack asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I bit it."

You replied while still holding your tongue out. You were now trying to pull it out further so you could see how much damage you did.

"Hey, lemme help you." Jack said turning your face towards his.

Before you could register what was happening Jack leaned in and placed his lips over yours. You immediately kiss him back. Then you hear something. It was a different voice? Then your surroundings start fading and you realize it was just a dream. North's voice was what woke you. From what you could hear you thought he was yelling at one of the yetis. You rubbed your eyes and swung your legs over the edge of the bed. You walk in the direction of the door. You step out in the hallway and look over the railing too see what the commotion was. You quickly realize that North is _not_ yelling at yeti but at Jack. You almost turn around to go back to bed until you hear your name in their conversation.

"Jack, why are you asking me about (y/n)?" North said irritably.

"Because North. She gives me this… weird feeling when she's around me. The first time I saw her I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was just so….." Jack trailed off.

"Beautiful." North finished for Jack.

"Yeah." Jack said as if in a dream-like state.

You were blushing heavily. You decided that you should stop listening in on their conversation. You quietly walked back into your room and crawled into bed. You soon fell asleep dreaming of Jack.

~Next Morning~

You come down stairs after dressing in (Favorite outfit). You rub your eyes and yawn. You turn a corner and run into Tooth.

"Sorry Tooth." You say.

"It's okay (y/n)." she replies kindly.

"Now come this way or you'll be late for breakfast." She says pushing you in the correct direction.

You both walk into what you can guess is a dining hall. You sit down in one of the chairs and look around to see who you're sitting by. To your left there's nobody, to your right, to your surprise is Jack.

"Morning." Jack says calmly.

"G-Good morning." You say nervously.

Jack smiles and then turns around and starts bothering Bunny. You eat your breakfast calmly while listening to North ramble on about random things.

~After breakfast~

You decided to confront Jack about your feelings. Right now Jack was poking Bunny in the ribs making you giggle to yourself.

"You like him, don't you?" You turn around to see Tooth looking curiously at you.

"Who?" You say innocently.

"Jack, of course." She says as if it's fact.

"Is it really that obvious?" you ask her. She hesitates then nods her head.

"Just go talk to him I'm sure he feels the same way." She says reassuringly. You nod and walk over to him and tap his shoulder.

"Um….. Jack?" You say nervously.

"Yeah?" He says while looking at you curiously.

"Can we go somewhere?"

"Sure." He said. You take his hand hesitantly before flying both of you up in to the air.

~Jack's POV~

'I wonder where she's taking me.' Jack wondered to himself. 'And then again I honestly don't care where she takes me as long as it's her taking me there.'

~Your POV~

You look behind you at Jack to see that his eyes are glazed over and he has a dreamy smile gracing his lips. You smile to yourself and keep flying.

~le time skip to destination~

You land in a meadow surrounded by a forest shrouded in frost and snow. Jack is behind you wondering where he is.

"Come on." You said and held out your hand.

He took it and you led him farther into the meadow. After a few moments of silence you started talking.

"This meadow is a place of memories. They say the spirits of the ones you love roam this meadow. When I was little my parents decided to take a family vacation somewhere near here and I strayed from them and got lost in this forest, but just when I was going to give up I felt something pulling me in the right direction. It wasn't a person or something of the like but a feeling coming from my chest."

You stop walking and turn to face Jack and you place his hand over your heart.

"I think something, fate, destiny whatever you want to call it, knew that there as something that I needed to accomplish because that "feeling" led me back to my parents." You said.

"Do you mean being a guardian? Is that what you meant by needing to accomplish something?"

"Well there's that but there's something else too."

"What else would you need to accomplish?" Jack asked curiously.

"I think I needed to meet you." You said. "I really, really like you Jack."

And with that you pressed your cold lips to his. It only took a moment for Jack o kiss you back. You stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Then you both parted for air. Both of you were gasping like fish out of water because you may have kissed longer than you should have, but that was fine with you. Then you heard Jack trying to say something.

"I *gasp* l-like you, too (y/n)."

He looked at you, you looked at him, both of you looked like you were going to explode with joy.

Until Jack said, "I really wanna kiss you again." You both took really deep breaths and then locked lips. So, you were a guardian, you got the guy what else was left, your center.


	6. Pitch Is Back

Your P.O.V

You and Jack were still kissing intensely until you heard a deep laughing and then, "How sweet, young guardians confessing their eternal love for each other."

Jack pulled you closer and started looking around.

"It's just so sad that you're going to be torn away from one another." Pitch said.

"Where are you hiding, Pitch!?" Jack yelled.

"Oh, anywhere," He said close to both of your ears, "and everywhere." Pitch said in a way that made it echo around you and Jack.

"You may have defeated me last time, Jack, but this time the ending t this tale won't be so happy." Pitch started laughing again, "The Guardians will fall!" Pitch yelled.

It slowly faded away until it was completely silent and you and Jack were alone in the meadow.

"Pitch is back." Jack said in a somewhat worried voice. "That means the kids are in danger."

"Jamie!" you said fearful for the young believer.

"Don't worry. Jamie's a smart kid he can handle himself, and if he can't the Guardians will be there for him." Jack reassured you.

"We have to tell the others." You stated.

Jack nodded and you both flew off to tell the other Guardians.

~ . ~ * ~ . ~

"NORTH!" You and Jack yelled simultaneously as you burst into the factory.

"What is problem?" North asked as he walked out of one of his rooms with a cookie in his hand.

"Pitch!" You and Jack yelled frantically.

North dropped his cookie, which was soon devoured by an elf, ran down a flight of stairs to the globe in the middle of the factory. He walked to a control panel and twisted a handle and pushed down. Moments later waves of beautiful colored lights spread across the sky.

"Pitch is going down."

~ . ~ * ~ . ~

The other Guardians soon arrived. Tooth flitting around yelling coordinates, teeth details, and commands to small fairies, Bunny complaining about how any eggs he still had to paint, and Sandy being Sandy. You and Jack were floating above everyone observing the scene.

Then north yelled, "Quiet!"

The room was dead silent after that. You and Jack slowly descended from above every one until you both had your feet on the ground.

"Pitch is back. (y/n) and I saw him." Jack said

"What? How can that be we defeated him?" Tooth said in a very confused manner.

"Yeah, Jack, explain that. Pitch is gone mate." Bunny said.

"I-"

Before Jack could finish speaking Manny spoke.

"Pitch is indeed back. This time he is stronger. Be prepared."

"What do you mean, 'be prepared'? Prepare for what?" North asked but was never answered by the Man in the Moon.

"So Pitch is back." Bunny said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Jack said.

"Hey!" Bunny shouted.

"STOP!" North yelled.

For the second time everyone in the room was quiet.

"We've established that Pitch is back, so be quiet! This is not about us! This is about protecting the children!" North yelled at the rambunctious guardians.

"Yeah, we know that North. So what are we going to do about Pitch?" Jack asked.

"We fight."


End file.
